Hermes Press
Hermes Press is an American publisher of art books, comic books, and comic book reprints. The company was founded in 2001 and has recently begun publishing the re-imagining of the comic book Buck Rogers, drawn by Howard Chaykin. In 2013 Hermes Press announced their reprint of Walt Kelly's Pogo from Dell Comics, which began being published originally in 1942. Over the last 10 years Hermes Press has published over 100 titles. The company was initially known for popular culture art books such as Works of Art: Joe Chiodo (2003) and Bill Sienkiewicz: Precursor (2004), and later moved on to reprints of famous comic book strips, such as Gil Kane and Ron Goulart's Star Hawks: The Complete Series (2004). Hermes Press now specializes in reprinting comic books and comic strips, acquiring the rights to Bucks Rogers and The Phantom, among others. In April of 2014 Hermes Press announced that they will begin reprinting the Dark Shadows comic dailies and Sundays, which ran for one year from March 14, 1971 through March 11, 1972. On May 21, 2014, Hermes Press announced that they will be publishing an all-new Phantom comic book mini-series, written by Peter David and illustrated by Sal Velluto. History Hermes Press was formed in 2001 by Daniel Herman. It is located in New Castle, Pennsylvania. Its first published title was Gil Kane: Art of the Comics, written by Herman. He then decided to take Hermes Press in an art book direction, publishing both Joe Chiodo and Bill Sienkiewicz's art books. From there Herman focused on comic book reprints and new comic book adaptations and original works. An example of this is in The Phantom, which is into the seventh installment of the reissues. In 2009 Hermes Press entered into an agreement with Dan Curtis Productions to reprint the Gold Key comic of Dark Shadows, signifying Hermes's entrance into large-scale reprints, followed closely by their agreement with King Features Syndicate to reprint 'The Phantom'. Reprints Hermes Press has reprinted comics such as Mike Hammer, Roy Rogers, Zorro, and My Favorite Martian. Comics history Besides comic reprints, Hermes Press has also published books written on comics history, such as Silver Age, which is a historical text written on the artists behind the characters created in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Hermes Press has also published a biography of Walt Kelly, the creator of Pogo, a history of artist John Buscema, and other books focusing on the history of comic books. In 2007 Hermes Press published the biography of British television producer Sylvia Anderson, My FAB Years, which was about her involvement in the industry. Hermes Press also published a book on Mike Trim, who created many of the models used in Thunderbirds Are GO and similar titles. In 2013 Hermes Press published a biography of artist Frank Frazetta, written by his son, which was printed in connection with Famous Monsters of Filmland. New comics Recently Hermes Press has begun publishing original comic books and reboots of popular comic strips. They have printed Sparrow and Crowe: the Demoniac of Los Angeles, Scratch9, and other original comics. Hermes Press also publishes Howard Chaykin's Buck Rogers comic book, which is a re-imagining of the history of the character Buck Rogers. Chaykin wrote and drew a four-comic story-arc, focusing on reimagining Buck Rogers' origins. Hermes Press participates in Free Comic Book Day, and in 2014 printed two comics, one for Buck Rogers and one for their original comic series, Scratch9. Continuing with their publishing new materials based on comics they have reprinted, Hermes Press will be printing an original mini-series of The Phantom in September 2014. Publications References Category:Comic book publishing companies of the United States Category:Publishing companies established in 2001